bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cero
Cero is a powerful and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizard. Description ]] is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Vizard. It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose, with Starrk being the only exception. The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation. Variations Cero Doble is a variation performed by Neliel Tu Oderschvank, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own Cero. This attack was seen used against Nnoitra Jiruga.Bleach manga; chapter 292, page 7. While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio.Bleach manga; chapter 252, page 16; anime episode 152 Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was first seen being used against Szayel Aporro Granz.Bleach manga; chapter 296, page 16 In the anime version, Pesche and Dondochakka are shown gathering several separate Cero and fusing them into a swirling ball. Although it does not work on him, Szayel Aporro admits that it is a "marvelous technique"Bleach manga; chapter 297, page 9, and that if they had used it at the beginning of the battle (before he had time to analyze their reiatsu) he would have been defeated. However, it does seem to greatly drain Pesche and Dondochakka---both are panting and on the point of collapse after performing it. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero This variation is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa. It does however have a rather wide blast radius.Bleach manga; chapter 321, page 7-8 Gran Rey Cero 's Gran Rey Cero]] is a Cero that only Espada are allowed to use. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask.Bleach manga; chapter 280, page 16; anime episode 165 It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress.Bleach manga; chapter 345, page 9 So far, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack. Cero Oscuras or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro is a black Cero, used by Ulquiorra Cifer in their released form. He compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.Bleach manga: chapter 346, pages 18-19 Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." Ulquiorra also referred to it as "my Cero." The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and its attack power is unknown, though it is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask, critically injuring him in the process, and strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. There is also the Instantaneous Cero Oscuras, which is fired at a much greater speed with the proportional strength of the Cero Oscuras. Cero Metralleta is variation is perform by Starrk while in his Resurrección. By using his right Pistol Starrk is able to fire a barrage of Cero at his opponent. This was first seen used against Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach Chapter 362 page 14-15 Others While most Cero are red or crimson, some Arrancar appear to have great color variations in their Cero. Findor fires an indigo-colored Cero which is fired from the tip of his sword, Ichigo's Hollow form's Cero is tri-focused and crimson (white with a violet (purple) outline in his new Hollow form), and Mila-Rose's Cero is orange with a brown tint. Both Choe Neng Poww and Ulquiorra Cifer's are green, both Nnoitra Jiruga and Dondochakka Bilstin's are golden yellow, Ggio Vega's Cero is hot pink, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Pesche Guatiche and Sun-Sun's seem to be violet or pink (As Nel was using Cero Doble; it is unclear if her normal Cero is a different color). References Navigation Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar